


Watering Eyes

by nellyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyn/pseuds/nellyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Transfer from Fan Fiction Net.)</p>
<p>Tim can't find a way to separate Agent Tommy and Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Friendship fic featuring Tim, Tony, and Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS. Just like I don't own HP. Or X-Men. Or Stargate SG-1. Or Marvel anything (if I ever decide to enter THAT arena).

Tim stared at the blank page in front of him and sighed. He was beginning to wish he hadn't sent the outline of his new Deep Six book to his publisher. If he hadn't done that, he could still re-write it and avoid his current problem. Looking out the window in front of his desk, Tim figured he could somehow change it anyway. His publisher wouldn't be to upset about the change in plot. Right, as if his luck would hold for that instance.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. What had made him think that focusing on each character would be a good idea for the newer books? Yes, it would enable him to prove completely once and for all that he didn't write the characters about his colleagues. However, it would not change the aspects of each of his co-workers personalities that did appear in his characters. And there was the crux of his problem.

It wasn't Amy, Lisa, Jalmer, or Tibbs causing him stress. No! They behaved perfectly for this particular plot. It would of course have to be Tommy who gave him the latest string of writer's block and sleepless nights. Behavior no doubt inspired by Tony DiNozzo himself. Tim grunted in frustration. It would be one thing if he was writing portions of the case he was using for the main plot. Nope. He was writing Tommy's back story right now or rather he was trying to write Tommy's back story.

Tommy cried out for a negligent father and an alcoholic mother. Things that Tony himself had. Tim rubbed his eyes and sat back up. No matter how he wrote this back story it would hurt Tony. He could of course spin certain facts and fictions to help cloud the similarities between the two men, but he would still need to explain the womanizing and the juvenile behavior.

Tim shut off his desk light and set his pipe back in the desk drawer. He would have to think more about this problem. Maybe he could find a way to keep everyone happy. Yeah, and the Easter Bunny's secret human identity was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The day had been tough and ended with two of them in the emergency room. Their suspect had decided to leap a few fences during his escape and managed to tangle Ziva up in someone's hedge while Tony had tripped over a French Poodle. Ziva's scrapes were minor but still being treated per Gibbs' orders. She had just returned to join Tim in the waiting room.

"How is Tony?" Ziva looked around at the crowded room. She grabbed a magazine and glared at it in disgust before opening it.

Tim shrugged, "I haven't heard anything yet. Gibbs called and said the scene was cleared by Balboa's team. As soon as we get Tony discharged, we're free to head home."

Ziva nodded and tried to understand the need for a door sensor that barked like a dog. She turned the page and said, "You have not been sleeping well, McGee."

Tim looked up at his partner in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She flipped to another page and continued, "Tony and I are concerned. You have been looking like something the cow dragged in."

Tim allowed himself a smirk, "Cat, Ziva. Something the cat dragged in."

"Same difference, McGee." Ziva dropped the magazine back onto the side table next to her and turned to face her friend. "Something is wrong."

Tim sighed, "It's the book. I'm just having some writer's block again. No big deal."

"If it is not a big deal, you would be sleeping better. Perhaps I can help." Ziva waited patiently before deciding to interject some humor. "I do know over 90 ways to kill a man with a paper clip. I am sure I could find one to suit your plot."

Tim chuckled at his friend, "Even from here I can feel Tony shudder in fear, Ziva. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it like, Tim?" The use of his first name caught his attention as did Ziva's concerned tone.

He sighed in defeat, "I decided on some plot outlines for the next few books. But I'm having trouble with the first one. I wanted to center each book on one of the characters while still maintaining the team dynamic. This book… Well, I'm having trouble with the back story for the character in question."

Ziva nodded, "Tibbs."

Tim smiled, "Actually no. I've got Tibbs' story pretty well set. Where he comes from and why he does what he does. It's Tommy that's the problem."

Ziva tilted her head to the side and asked, "Because Tommy is the closest to his inspiration?"

"Yeah." Tim felt better for admitting it. He hadn't really intended any of the characters to be so close to his co-workers. The plan had always called for a guy like Tommy though, someone who reminded him of Tony. Tony was the agent he had always wanted to be while stuck in that office in Norfolk. It was a small way of thanking a man he respected, and now he was stuck between his job as the author and as the friend.

"You can only see a back story that is similar to Tony's own life" Ziva smiled softly. "And you are worried it will offend him, yes?"

Tim shrugged and hunched forward a bit. "Yeah, Ziva. I just can't separate them in my mind. Not enough anyway to write this part of the book."

Ziva nodded. "Then you should write the back story you see."

Tim was confused, "But that's the problem. The only one I see is too similar to Tony's."

"How is that a problem, Tim?" Ziva relaxed in the chair and smiled, "It seems to me that the many disadvantages that most people would not understand have made Tony a good person who cares at the end of the day about our victims and catching our suspects. His injuries today are a good example of his dedication."

Tim thought about it and replied, "Okay, but…"

"Let me finish, Tim." Ziva smiled again, "For every person out there like you, there is one like Tony. It is your books that let them see the family Tommy has. You have turned Tony's story into an inspiration itself. It is a true gift that you can put into words on paper much easier, I think, than words spoken between you."

Tim's mouth fell open in surprise. He hadn't ever seen it that way. Abby had once told him that he was always more emotional on paper than in person. Ziva was offering him a viewpoint he would need to consider. He could write what needed to be said about Tommy and then use Tommy to say what he needed to say about Tony. "Thanks, Ziva."

"As Tony would say, no problem." Ziva leaned back in the chair and settled in for the wait.

Tim smiled as he finished typing. The back story would come later. For now he had finished the dedication. As an author, he always waited to dedicate a book until the last possible moment. That way Tim could be sure his words would mean something to the person he chose to commemorate. His conversation with Ziva had fostered a need to change his ways this time and for the following two books he had outlined to focus on Tibbs and Lisa. Abby and Ziva were right. Tim always found it easier to write emotion than to speak it.

He pulled the paper from his typewriter and put it with the previous two copies. One would be sent to his publisher to be filed on record. Another would make its way to his file cabinets that stored his work on his books. The third, though, was meant to be shared. After taking care of the first two copies, Tim prepared the envelope and placed the final copy inside. He attached the stamp and sealed the envelope. He would mail it tomorrow before work.

It would come at a good time. His team was on leave due to Tony's injury, yet another concussion. That French Poodle had thrown him off balance enough to spill him to the ground. In truth, Tony had been lucky that he only had a concussion. He could have been badly hurt. Tim smiled and put away his things. Balboa has requested his help tomorrow, and Director Vance had cleared two hours for him to work. He would finish as fast as possible and then swing by Abby's for a movie and pizza night with Jimmy and his fiancée.

With the lights switched off, Tim went down the short hall to his bedroom. He felt like it would be a great night's sleep.

Tony grabbed his mail and climbed the rickety stairs to his apartment. The elevator was broken again, and he was seriously considering moving this time. Besides, he could afford it. Why not take advantage of a downturn in the market to find a really nice place with a working elevator and boiler? He laughed to himself and opened the door to his apartment.

He dropped his keys on the coffee table and dropped onto his couch. Tomorrow he would be going back to work and could resume field duty on Thursday as long as Ducky cleared him. Bill, bill, junk mail, bill… Tony shook his head and rifled through the remaining mail. The final envelope was postmarked Silver Springs. He didn't know anyone in Silver Springs, besides McGee anyway. He used his belt knife to open the envelope and pulled out the fancy paper inside.

_"I have been accused of writing truth in my novels by the important people in my life. This novel and the two to follow are the most truthful I can be. Watering Eyes is a Deep Six novel that has a different tone to my previous works. I have chosen to focus on each important person in my life by turn. Tibbs and Lisa will follow, but for now, my words are for Tommy._

_"When I first met you, all I could see was the person I wanted to be. Someone strong and amusing who cared, really cared, about the job. And though the years have shown me the good and bad in you, those same years have only reassured me that I did the right thing in staying when it was offered. For every keyboard lost to your juvenile pranks there have been late night stories to guide my way._

_"Thank you for everything you have given me. You have seen the bad in friends and family only to find the good in us. We cannot choose our blood… But we can choose our friends. I ask you to remember that I chose you, too, Tommy."_

Tony sat back in shock. Probie? He stood up and went to his desk to start up his laptop. Once he reached the search engine he needed, Tony typed in Watering Eyes by Gemcity. The first page was McGee's own website under his pen name. As he read the teaser excerpt, Tony couldn't help the beaming smile that appeared on his face. It spoke of a Tommy who had a neglectful family and suffered the loss of his mother while a young boy. It also related that Tommy learned about family from Tibbs and his team. He copied the link and saved it. What to do now?

Tony grabbed his cell phone and dialed. Too many words would cheapen it. It had to be simple.

"Hello?"

Tony spoke, "Thanks, Tim."

The quiet voice responded, "You got the dedication then?"

"Yeah." There wasn't much more to say.

"Good, Tony. See you tomorrow."

Tony couldn't help it. "Sure thing, McTouchyFeely."

Tim's laugh came before the dial tone. And that was simple enough for Tony.


End file.
